


airport echoes

by jonginous



Series: Elicit [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Non AU, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginous/pseuds/jonginous
Summary: Jongin confesses to Kyungsoo in an airport.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Elicit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	airport echoes

**Author's Note:**

> finally cross posting! original post date: October 19th, 2016
> 
> Part of Elicit: a collection of drabbles and short one-shots

“I think I love you…”

The words softly spoken by a fidgeting Jongin echoes through Kyungsoo’s head as he mindlessly maneuvers through the bustling crowd at the airport. Airports are full of a myriad of broken goodbyes and exuberant reunions and business men running to catch their flight and the distant ringing of cellphones.

Not confessions. Confessions that were never supposed to slip passed the full lips of a hopelessly in love Jongin.

Of course, Kyungsoo mistook his rushed confession of affection as a mere joke. Lightly punching Jongin in the arm afterword and telling him to stop playing around and go get his luggage checked. One glance at the latter’s crestfallen face told him otherwise. He was being serious.

How dare him. How dare Jongin ruin their friendship like this. They were supposed to be friends forever and now…now, it will never be the same. How could it be the same? How could he continue to spend nights awake watching kids movies until the light of dawn percolates through their cracked blinds, telling them it’s time to finally get some sleep.

How could he rush over to Jongin’s in the middle of the night because the younger one had nightmares and needs someone to cuddle with. How could he feel the tender security of friendship as he wakes up in the morning, disheveled and shirt riding up to expose a few inches of skin and on top of that expanse of skin, he discovers Jongin’s limp arm innocently hugging him closer to his body.

Kyungsoo stops and leans his tired body against a wall in the airport, staring blindly into space as a million thoughts race though his head simultaneously, trying desperately to figure out why it feels as if– as cliché as it sounds– butterflies are fluttering around recklessly in his stomach at the mere thought of the way the word “love” effortlessly floated off Jongin’s plump lips.

Jongin spots Kyungsoo against a wall, eyes nearly bulging out and intense against the contrast of his delicate face, staring off into space.

“Soo! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Jongin shouts as he flails his arms around, attempting to get his friend’s attention.

Jongin stops beside a dazed looking Kyungsoo, deep in thought, and gently places his hand on his shoulder, snapping the other boy out of his musings.

“Jongin…” the smaller boy whispers as he looks up at the younger, afraid his voice will quiver if he even speaks even a decibel louder.

“Where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you, our flight is leaving in five minutes,” Jongin exclaims, panicky and wide-eyed, filled with innocence yet laced with fear that the man he loves is angry with him for confessing so impulsively.

“Jongin I…” Kyungsoo whispers yet again as he takes Jongin’s face between his hands and brushes his thumb over the soft flesh of the latter’s cheek, reveling in the fact that it feels so right and the way Jongin’s eyes flutter closed as he leans into his touch makes his heart soar.

“Jongin I…I think I love you too,” Kyungsoo enjoys watching Jongin’s eyes snap open in shock before lifting himself up on his tippy-toes to gingerly place a kiss on those irresistible lips.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter @dyoskai :)


End file.
